I'll Love You Forever
by UltimateRider
Summary: One-shot! John visits Rogue... Better than it sounds! RYRO! Sequel coming soon!


**Title: I'll Love You Forever**

**Author: UltimateRider**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men so please don't sue!**

**Rating: PG or K+**

**Summary: One-shot! John visits Rogue.**

John sighed as he stared down at the beautiful mutant who was sound asleep. Her white streaks framed her delicate face and he saw tear stains printed on her soft cheeks. He clenched his fists as anger began to fill his body. Bobby had done it… He broke the heart of the only person John ever cared about. Damn that ice prick.

John laid down carefully on the bed next to the sleeping Rogue. He watched her and smiled. He reached out his hand and tugged a white lock of hair behind her ear. His hand brushed against her bare skin but her powers never kicked in.

He knew that she had taken the cure and in the beginning, he wasn't very happy about it. He even called her pathetic but in a way he understood. She did it for him, Bobby, in order to keep him because she knew that she was slowly losing him. It's like they said, 'desperate times calls for desperate measures.' She did it because she loved him and John knew that he would've done the same thing for her.

"But that icicle had to break your heart, didn't he? But don't worry, my love, I'll kill him for you because you don't deserve this kind of pain…" he whispered as he softly caressed her tear-stained cheek. Rogue groaned softly and John froze in place, afraid she would wake up but he was relieved when she went right back to sleep.

He sighed and continued to look at her delicate features. He remembered the first time he saw her. It was in Storm's class and she sat behind him when he showed off his powers to her. Of course, Bobby had to show off too and stole the girl's attention from him.

After she and Bobby got together, he always stuck beside them for some reason. There was just something about her that made him go weak at the knees, and made his heart race. He always knew that Bobby wasn't the one for her but he didn't do anything because Bobby was his best friend and Rogue…well, Rogue was the girl of his dreams.

She looked so peaceful sleeping but he knew that her heart and mind were far from it. She was in pain and as much as he wanted to sweep her off of her feet and take away all her pain, he couldn't. She needed her space first and forget all about Bobby. He wasn't going to be a rebound.

He looked up at the ceiling and ran his hand through his hair. He had to leave. Magneto wanted to see him about some mutant rights business. Though the old man had no powers, he wasn't about to drop everything after all his hard work.

John hesitantly stood up from his warm and comfortable position next to Rogue and looked down at her. "I'll be back…when I know you're ready. Just know that I'll love you forever, Rogue. No one will ever be able to take that away from my heart," he whispered softly and leaned down, planting a warm kiss on her full, red lips.

He stood up and smiled. She tasted exactly how he imagined. Sweet and spicy at the same time. He shoved his hand in his right pocket and fumbled around until he found what he was looking for. He took it out and placed on her nightstand where he knew she would see it. Then he moved towards the open window where he had gotten in from and jumped out, disappearing into the night.

Rogue woke up a few minutes after John left because she suddenly started feeling really cold. She sat up in her bed and blinked several times before looking around her room. Her eyes finally landed on her nightstand where a very familiar object caught her eyes. She reached and took it her hands.

"John's lighter," she said softly, obviously confused. She looked around the room once again until she saw the open window. She frowned in confusion. What's John's lighter doing here? She looked down at the familiar lighter and then looked back up at the open window.

"John?"

**AN: Well, that's it! I hope you guys like it! I just love John and Rogue together! Please review and tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
